


I Plan To

by RikuAxel10



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10
Summary: Inspired by a couple of asks I asked from blindgeishateahouse on tumblrAsks used: http://blindgeishateahouse.tumblr.com/post/154870129298/what-would-evie-do-if-she-got-her-brother-and-his(my asks) http://blindgeishateahouse.tumblr.com/post/154345150293/for-the-xmas-thing-hope-its-not-too-bad-couldhttp://blindgeishateahouse.tumblr.com/post/154865162853/how-do-you-think-evie-would-react-to-walking-in-onWord Count: 2457Warnings: Smut. 18+. NSFW. Male on male action.Justin Read is my Syndicate OC used in this. You can see an idea of his design here(drawn as a fox though because I can’t human) : http://fluff-of-the-furries.tumblr.com/post/151780755845/i-attempted-to-disney-90-sure-i-failed-at-it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple of asks I asked from blindgeishateahouse on tumblr
> 
> Asks used: http://blindgeishateahouse.tumblr.com/post/154870129298/what-would-evie-do-if-she-got-her-brother-and-his
> 
> (my asks) http://blindgeishateahouse.tumblr.com/post/154345150293/for-the-xmas-thing-hope-its-not-too-bad-could
> 
> http://blindgeishateahouse.tumblr.com/post/154865162853/how-do-you-think-evie-would-react-to-walking-in-on
> 
> Word Count: 2457
> 
> Warnings: Smut. 18+. NSFW. Male on male action.
> 
> Justin Read is my Syndicate OC used in this. You can see an idea of his design here(drawn as a fox though because I can’t human) : http://fluff-of-the-furries.tumblr.com/post/151780755845/i-attempted-to-disney-90-sure-i-failed-at-it

I hated this. I hated him for being able to make me bend to his will like this. I was an Assassin for fucks sake!…But I couldn’t help but love him.

I had met Jacob Frye and his twin sister Evie Frye when I was ordered to go to London and bring them back to Crawley. Being the son of a Councilman, it was my duty to uphold the Creed with every fiber of my being. But at 19 years old, I had other thoughts. I found the twins in London and joined them in their cause because well…my father never told me they had to be brought home right away.

Working with the two of them was great and I loved them both dearly. But there was just something about Jacob that drew me to him. I never told him until Roth came around. I went with Jacob that night to the theatre and watched as it went up in flames. As Jacob went to deal with Roth, I helped the citizens out.

Jacob was distraught after that night. And when I took him to my home at my sisters’ brothel(I still don’t know how they manage to own one. Sneaky devils they are), I was the one person there for him. Comforting him. And I told him I loved him.

It was then that we decided to hide our relationship from the world, even Evie and Henry. We shared a few quick kisses here and there when we could, and we were around each other more often; it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. At least Evie didn’t take long to find out. I had heard Evie tease Jacob like we once did about her and Henry whenever I left the room. I found it funny how flustered Jacob would get and quickly deny everything, but I didn’t mind the teasing.

Jacob had always been the more adventurous one of us. I prefered to keep our affections within the brothel where we could play it off as the drink controlling us, or in Jacob’s room very late at night when everyone was asleep, while Jacob did like to try and do a few things out in public in dark alleys or his train car when we had a moment alone.

It was midday and most of everyone was out on the streets, making the train relatively quiet. Of course knowing Jacob, he wanted to disturb the silence with a little fun.

Jacob had me knelt down on my knees, pulling his cock loose from his pants and putting the tip to my lips. His hand cradled my head, his fingers running through my hair as he urged me on, slipping more of his length in my mouth as my saliva wet him to make him easily slide within my mouth.

“Atta’ boy…just like that…” Jacob groaned, his head tilting back as his eyes closed, lost in the pleasure I was giving him. I ran my tongue along his head a few times before taking most of him back in, my tongue continuing to run along the underside of him. As time went on, I felt his hips start to move as the grip on my head grew tighter. Jacob’s other hand came up and began moving me to his own pace, how he wanted it; not that I minded. I could ignore the discomfort that my jaw was feeling if it continued to let me hear Jacob’s wonderful groans and breathless moans. It was only when Jacob uttered a curse under his breath that he pulled me away, only to use his own hand to finish himself off over my face with quick and hot spurts of cum. He fell back against his loveseat and panted, eyes closed and oblivious to what was around him.

I sat back on my haunches and pulled a handkerchief from my coat before something caught my eye. I glanced at the doorway to the train car, and a quick glimpse of a familiar coat and cape made me realize that someone had been watching us.

“Ah…sorry, love…” I hear from Jacob as he takes the semi-damp handkerchief from my hand and finishes cleaning off my face. I simply lean up and kiss him deeply. I would take care of our little spy another time.

———————————

“Evie, do you have a moment?” I ask, coming into Jacob’s car where the Templar target board was.

“What do you need?” she asks, not stopping her reading. I move and sit down on the loveseat behind her.

“You saw me and Jacob the other day, didn’t you?” I say; right to the point. I can see her tense for a moment.

“I see you two every day, what event are you talking about?” she responds.

“Something you shouldn’t have seen,” I merely state.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really Evie? Is that why you won’t even look at me on this couch?”

I got her there. She stands up straight and looks over her shoulder. I can see a dark blush on her face.

“…Does Jacob know?” she asks. I shake my head.

“No. And he won’t know. I won’t tell him,” I say, “but you have to promise me to keep it a secret from anyone else.”

“Justin, you know it’s forbidden for two men to be together like that,” she tells me. I shrug and tell her the brothel’s seem to be fine with it.

“Evie…” I start, standing up and getting closer to her, “I love your brother. I know this is dangerous for the both of us but we’re happy. You have Henry and we have each other-”

“But you’re an Assassin! And the son of one of the Council members! What would your father think?” she interrupts.

“I don’t care what my father would think Evie! He doesn’t even have to know,” I retort. The train car grows silent for a moment before Evie speaks again.

“I want Jacob to be happy…but I’m going to worry for him because of it. I’m going to worry for the both of you,” she tells me, “but I will keep it a secret. I promise you that.” I smile and pull her in for a hug, thanking her. She pats my back twice before letting me go so I could leave.

“Oh and uh, Evie? Please do be more decent with Mr. Green than me and Jacob are,” I tell her with a laugh as I close the door, leaving her blushing for more than one reason this time.

——————–

Time had passed since that conversation and Evie had walked in on us a few times when Jacob decided to get frisky with me and pin me to the couch and let his hands roam while he kissed me. She had told Jacob of her worries for us and after a long talk with us(Henry joined in as well, best not leave him out of it), we all had felt better about the situation. Though that didn’t stop Evie from teasing us about it in private.

When Christmas Eve came around, I had begun to worry. While I was busy with my Assassin duties I never thought of what to get Jacob. Henry and Evie were all done but I had no clue as to what to give Jacob. And who better to ask than his own sister?

When I asked her for her advice, the look the woman gave me sent a chill up my spine. She told me she had the perfect idea and that she would help me with it when the sun began to set in Jacob’s car. Evie came in with a long and thick red ribbon and I had to ask what it was for.

“You,” she merely said.

I will tell you, Evie was a strong woman when she wanted to be. She had me pinned and undressed from my waist down, leaving me in my white button-up shirt that hung loosely on my shoulders from it being left open in the front. I could do nothing but sit on the loveseat and wait for my lover to come back since my hands were bound with the red ribbon in an intricate manner. I will admit though, as much as I fought Evie on it, I was excited to see how Jacob would react to it.

When night fell, I eagerly waited for Jacob; luckily he didn’t keep me waiting for long. I heard him drop on top of the train car before a soft thud sounded as he climbed down. All the windows were drawn shut so no one could see in, and when Jacob appeared inside his room, he exhaled loudly, taking his top hat off of his head before his eyes reached mine.

“Hello…What’s all this then?” I hear him say, a smirk spread across his face. I must have been a sight to him, sitting here, leaning back on his couch, shirt undone to show off my toned chest and abs, my legs spread comfortably to keep my balance from the rocking yet showing off the “goods,” and my bound hands resting on my thighs.

He stepped closer to me and leaned down, a hand coming to my thigh to steady me as I unknowingly shifted in my seat as his lips came down upon mine. It was gentle and I kissed him back, wanting more when he broke away.

“All of this, for me?” he asked, brushing away my shirt some more to reveal more skin to him. I swear his smirk grew wider when he gave a small tug on the ribbon and it didn’t come loose.

“Binding yourself for me like this…how kind of you, love,” he tells me and I watch him as he moves to his knees, “makes this much easier…”

I was about to ask him what, but his hand went right to my length, gripping it in a firm and warm hold as a whine erupted from my throat as he worked the sensitive area. One hand worked my member, the other teased my stomach and the curls of hair at the base of my length, and back up to my chest where his hand would run over a nipple and his thumb would play with it for a moment before returning to its original path.

I felt myself growing more excited at his touch and I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as a soft sigh escaped my lips. Jacob’s lips brushed against my chest and slowly went down until I felt him get closer to my growing length; and then he pulled away. I whimpered when he did so.

Jacob leaned back and gave me a small grin. His thumb came up and ran across the slit of my erection, rolling the escaping sticky, clear liquid over my tip. I whined in anticipation once more, wanting him to stop teasing me and get on with what he was going to do.

“Someone’s excited,” he chuckles before he leans down and takes the tip of my manhood into his mouth. It seemed almost too easy; Jacob suckled upon the tip for a moment before suddenly his nose was buried in the curls at the base of my cock. I moaned out his name louder than I meant to, and the mischievous gaze he gave me while still sucking on me damn near made me lose my mind. He swallowed and his throat tightened harshly around my length had made my moans even louder. My hands went to Jacob’s hair, my fingers digging into his locks as that was all I could hold on to as he steadied himself on my thighs so I wouldn’t gag him with my movements.

Jacob swallowed a few more times before he came back up, almost gasping for air. My length was twitching a little as I tried to hold back from cumming right away. Jacob sat down beside me once he caught his breath and began undoing his pants and sliding out of his jacket. He moved towards the edge so he could have some sort of balance, and he tugged me over to him. I straddled his lap, feeling his hardened cock poking in between my cheeks.

“Hold on to me,” he tells me, having my bound arms wrap around his neck as one hand came to my hips, the other guided his erection to my entrance and he slipped inside. I grimaced a little, having not been prepared but I wanted this bad enough that I could ignore the discomfort. I sat there for a moment, letting myself adjust to his thick cock. When I felt Jacob shift a little and touch somewhere inside me, I couldn’t help but give a little groan. Jacob’s hips began moving into mine, his length stretching me out as he thrusted inside me.

I moaned Jacob’s name again and he leaned me back a little as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was harsh and before I knew it our tongues were battling one another in order to try and taste one another. My hands gripped his shoulders and my nails would dig into his back whenever he would give a rough thrust.

Jacob’s name fell from my lips like a chant as I felt closer to my release. The Assassin steadied me with one hand on my back as his other hand began pumping my erection. Jacob always had loved making me cum first, he always said I felt amazing when I did. After a moment, I hit my release. My nails raked up Jacob’s back which brought him to his own. His hips would falter here and there as “I love you” fell from his lips multiple times until his thrusts stopped.

Breathless, I lay against Jacob’s chest while we both tried to catch our breath. With a small movement, I slipped him out from me as his organ began to soften. His arms held me close to him as I snuggled up into his neck, a common thing I would do after something like this. Jacob’s finger pulled my chin up to him and he pressed one loving kiss on my lips.

“Enjoy your Christmas present?” I asked.

“Oh I did. But I’m not done with it yet,” he says, “I have all night to fully enjoy it.”

“You have the rest of our lives to fully enjoy it,” I tell him.

“I plan to.”


End file.
